Transition to Death
by Linger1536
Summary: Lily nodded and turned her eyes to the man on the floor who still had her lifeless body in his arms. "I don't love you," she said even though she knew he couldn't hear her. Lily and James farewell to Harry. Includes Snape. Two-shot resurrection stone and Snape's death.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!**

**This follows the books so James and Lily as well as Severus are 21.**

She stared down at the the broken man sobbing his heart out as he held the young woman's lifeless body in his arms; her body. A flash of pity washed over her as she watched him plead for her to wake up but it vanished as quickly as it had come when she heard a terrified cry from her left.

"Harry," the name left her lips in a whisper.

She wanted nothing more but to reach out and take the precious child in her arms but she could not. As she grasped for him her hands floated through him as if they were thin air. Her gaze hardened as her eyes settled on the heartbroken man. He should be comforting Harry, he should take him to safety, removing him from the sight of his mother's dead body.

"You never cared about them," she said in a cold voice, "you didn't care if they died. All you cared about was me and all I ever will care about is them. Not _you_," she spat at him as her emerald eyes flashed with anger.

Her gaze returned to the terrified child. She felt such despair in knowing that she could do no more for him. She could not hold him and comfort him, she could not be there for him and she could not help him. It wasn't fair, he should not have to go through all this loss at such a young age. She wanted to live but not for selfish reasons, no she would gladly die a thousand times for him but she did not want him to grow up without his parents.

"Why aren't you doing anything!" she exclaimed as Harry's cries became louder and stronger. "Can't you see he's hurting? Why won't you comfort him? Please just get him out of here," the last bit was said in a heartbroken whisper.

Where was James? Had he already crossed over? She couldn't understand why he would do that without saying goodbye to the son he loved so much.

"Why?" the man sobbed. "Why did you have to take her? What did she ever do?"

Her lip curled in disgust. "I chose this. I would rather die for those I love than live a loveless and selfish life." Tears that were only real to her streamed down her cheeks as she moved closer to Harry. "Please take him out of here," she begged but her voice was deaf to the man's ears.

"Lily."

She felt a light touch to her arm and let her eyes leave her son to stare into the face of her husband's.

"James."

He gave her a small sad smile before gathering her in his arms; allowing her to sob in the safety of his embrace. James eyes were focused on his son as he cried for his parents.

"Someone will be here to get him soon," he assured.

Lily blinked at him several times as her green eyes locked with his hazel ones. "We have to leave soon don't we?"

He gave a slow nod in reply. "Yes."

Both of their eyes focused on the lightning formed scar on their child's forehead.

"That's where the curse hit," Lily whispered.

"I know," came James reply, "I saw it," his face contorted with pain at the memory of watching Lily die and Harry being hit with the curse. "You were so brave," he told her as he leant down and brushed a kiss to her temple. "It's time to go now," he told her.

Lily nodded and turned her eyes to the man on the floor who still had her lifeless body in his arms. "I don't love you," she said even though she knew he couldn't hear her, " and I have not forgiven you and I'm not sure I ever will be able to … but maybe sometime in years to come I will be," her gaze softened slightly as she looked down at her childhood friend. "It's time to let go Sev."

She turned away from him and went to join James who was saying goodbye to Harry.

"We love you Harry," she told him in a gentle tone, "and we will always be with you honey just not physically."

With those words said James and Lily Potter left the world of the living.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K Rowling. Some of the sentences during the time of the resurrection stone are directly copied form the book and I take no credit for them. **

**I know this is supposed to be a one-shot but now it's a two-shot and I'm pretty sure it will stay a two-shot. If you want to read other stories similar to this go to my stories and click on Regrets.**

"Sev ..."

The name echoed around him but he did not open his eyes. He knew the voice had spoken to him, it had used his name. The name he only used in solitude, the name he drew strength from. He would lie awake at night, whispering the name; "Sev … Sev … Sev … I am Sev." It would give him comfort and remind him of his reason to fight. He hadn't heard _his_ name being uttered in years except from his own lips. The last time he was addressed by it was by … her.

His lids slid open with ease, and green eyes met black. Lily Potter was kneeling next to him, her green eyes sparkling with life which had not been there the day he found her in Godric's Hollow. Sheer happiness surged through him as he took her in hungrily. Her long fiery hair, the youthfulness of her face, her beautiful mesmerising eyes, no man on earth could forget. He had no words for her beauty. His hands grasped her face of their own accord and when they touched the smoothness of her skin a sob escaped his lips.

"Lily ..."

He did not notice the hesitation in her eyes or the concern, all he could think of was that she was there. His fingers gently traced her face, making sure she was real. He pulled her to him, embracing her. He buried his face in her hair, it smelled of fruit just as he remembered.

"Thank you." He heard her say before she pulled away.

"Lily," came a second voice.

Severus glanced around his surroundings. He was still in the shack but without Potter. He could not see anyone else except for Lily but he was certain he had heard someone speak.

"Lily," there was an urgency to the voice, "Lily, we have to go soon."

Severus scrambled to his feet. "No!" he exclaimed, grasping Lily's hands in his own. She could not leave, he had just gotten her back.

Lily shook her head at him and tried to remove her hands from his but he refused to let go. "I wanted to thank you," she said.

"You can't leave!" Severus exclaimed desperately.

Something in Lily's emerald eyes flashed, but Severus did not have enough sense to let go of her. She managed to tear her hands away from his just as an angry voice bellowed his name.

"Snape!"

Severus felt his teeth clench in anger as he stared at the face of James Potter. His eyes darkened a shade as they settled on Lily.

"You brought him here?"

The accusation in his voice did not go unnoticed by Lily. She felt her temper flare as she stared at the man who had been her childhood friend.

"He is _my_ husband."

Severus opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it again. Lily knew he was angry, it was clear by the way he held himself. His hands were clenching at his sides, his eyes had darkened a shade and his jaw was set.

"I thought …" he began but he trailed off as he saw her glare.

"You thought what?" she asked. "That all is well and you are forgiven? My son is walking to his death!"

Severus shook his head. She had to understand, surely if he explained she would. She would understand that he had been doing all he could to make sure her boy lived.

"Lily, I tried … I tried my best to keep him alive."

Lily's glare softened slightly at his words. "I am grateful for that. We both are," she said gesturing to James who came to stand next to her and took her hand. "But I can't forgive you." She knew she was being harsh but despite all the years that had passed she could not move past his betrayal … not yet.

"Lily, everything I did was for you and your forgiveness!" Severus exclaimed.

Lily looked at him with what resembled pity, he hated it. "That's just it, Sev. It was all because of me, not for Harry which is why I can't forgive you," she explained.

Severus refused to listen. He had kept her son alive; watched over him for her, and she would not forgive him? He shook his head, why was she torturing him?

"I don't understand ..."

"Don't say you do not understand," Lily warned. "You know perfectly well what I mean. When you found out about Voldemort wanting to hunt us down, who's safety was you worried about?" she asked. "It certainly wasn't James'," she said, taking a step closer to her husband, "or my son's. I know you did not care for them. You told Dumbledore to hide me but they could die."

"Lily," said James soothingly, "I think he has heard enough."

James couldn't help but to feel pity for the man in front of him. He knew how it felt to be hated by the woman you loved, which in their case was the feisty redhead standing beside him. Although Lily had never hated James to the extent she hated Severus, truthfully she never hated James. She had only disliked him to a great amount, it hadn't mattered to James though. The agony of her dislike had been the same as hatred.

"No," said Lily, "He need to hear this. You never cared about them, you didn't care if they died." Her eyes were cold, the warmth that had once been in them for him was long gone. "All you cared about was me and all I ever will care about is them. Not _you_," she spat at him as her emerald eyes flashed with anger, she repeated the words she had said on the day of her death.

"I can't … I won't forgive you."

James leaned closer to her, brushing his lips against her temple. "It's time to go," he whispered in her ear.

Severus felt desperation wash over him. She could not leave him … not yet. "Where are you going?"

They replied together; "To our son."

James studied the heartbroken man in front of him. He squeezed Lily's hand gently before letting it go, stepping closer to the man who he had loathed for so many years. Severus cringed away as James leaned toward him but James did not let himself be deterred.

"It will take time," he said in a low voice, "but you've got all the time in the world." With this said he returned to his wife. Together they went to their son.

* * *

><p>She was in the forbidden forest with James, Sirius and Remus beside her. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and then she saw him. He was standing in the dark; his eyes were closed, he was focused on the resurrection stone which was hidden in his palm from their view. He was beautiful even with the dirt and grim clinging to him. Lily couldn't help but to marvel at his striking resemblance of James, but then his eyes opened and she was looking into her own. Her lips broke into a smile as their gazes locked.<p>

"You have been so brave."

He did not speak, instead he took her in hungrily just as she was doing with him. She was memorizing his face, every little detail. He was no longer the scared child she had died for, he was a grown man with experience far beyond his years.

"You are nearly there," said James. "Very close. We are so … proud of you."

James did not have words to describe how proud he was of the man standing in front of them; his son. He tried to show it in a reassuring smile. There was no need for him to feel scared about death.

"Does it hurt?"

The question pained both James and Lily but before they had the chance to answer Sirius had taken a step forward his godson.

"Dying? Not at all," said Sirius. "Quicker and easier than falling asleep," he reassured.

"And he will want it to be quick. He wants it over," said Remus.

"I didn't want you to die," Harry said. "Any of you. I'm sorry-"

Lily shook her head at him. He had nothing to be sorry for, they had chosen this. They chose to die for him. They always would, but before she could tell him he continued.

"- right after you had your son … Remus, I'm sorry-"

"I am sorry too," said Remus. Lily felt her heart ache for the poor child who had lost his parents during this night but at least he had his family and Harry; people who would love him unconditionally. "Sorry I will never know him …" continued Remus, "but he will know why I died and I hope he will understand. I was trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life."

A breeze riffled through the air around them, and Lily saw her son's eyes change; he had made the decision.

"You'll stay with me?"

"Until the very end," promised James.

"They won't be able to see you?" asked Harry.

"We are part of you," said Sirius. "Invisible to anyone else."

Harry turned his head then and looked at her. There was determination in his eyes. "Stay close to me."

_Always,_ she thought but she did not say it for he already knew.

They stayed with him during the whole ordeal, never did they leave his side. As the resurrection stone slipped from his fingers, both James and Lily whispered their encouragement and love for him, not knowing if he heard them. They vanished before his eyes, turning invisible to him as well. They stayed where they were; at his side, moving when he moved.

Lily saw the curse hit her son for a second time in his life. She saw him fall to the ground, saw him stop breathing and saw death take its hold of him.

"He will be fine," whispered James in her ear as he hugged her to him.

The moment the words left his father's lips Lily saw Harry draw in a small breath. They moved to where he was laying. She knelt down beside him along with James. She brushed her lips against his forehead while James stroked his hair. Sirius patted him on the back and Remus clasped his shoulder.

"We love you Harry," Lily repeated the words she'd said to him they day he got his scar, "and we will always be with you honey just not physically." The sentence was as true and meaningful as it had been that day in Godric's Hollow.

**Let me explain the Lily/Snape issue. I don't think it is believable for Lily to forgive Severus the moment he enter the after life, I just don't think she would do that. He is part of the reason her son lost his parents and even though he did help Harry it was more for her benefit than Harry's. He wasn't particularly nice to Harry either. I'm not saying that she will never forgive him, and as James said they have all the time in the world. In fact I believe Harry would be the more forgiving one out of them when it regards Snape. **

**If you don't agree with me that is fine but this is my version of Lily. I find it really annoying when people think she should forgive him at once and when they underestimate James. **

**Thank you for reading! Let me know what you thought about it=) **


End file.
